theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Over the Hedge (2006)
The Avengers Goes Over the Hedge After RJ, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starving starving] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raccoon raccoon], fails to get snacks from a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vending_machine vending machine], he becomes so desperate that he tries to raid a large food cache belonging to Vincent, a hibernating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_black_bear black bear]. However, while trying to leave, he wakes Vincent and loses both the food and the red wagon that it's on when a truck runs it over. Hastily, he promises to replace everything by the time Vincent reawakens in a week. Meanwhile, a group of forest animals, led by Verne the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Box_turtle box turtle], emerge from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hibernation hibernation] to find their food cache nearly empty. They [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Over_the_Hedge_(film)# begin] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foraging foraging] but find a large [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hedge hedge] blocking their way. Verne investigates, discovering a human [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Residential_area residential community] which confuses and frightens him. RJ, who sees the entire commotion, convinces the other animals it's easier to raid the humans' garbage for food rather than forage for it, and they manage to get enough food to keep them from starving. Verne, however, remains wary, especially after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeowner homeowner] Gladys Sharp discovers the animals in her yard, chases them out through the hedge, and hires VermTech [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exterminator exterminator] Dwayne LaFontant to keep them out. Worried for his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family family]'s safety, Verne decides to return the food to the humans. RJ tries to stop him, resulting in an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argument argument] between the two. This attracts the attention of a playful [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rottweiler Rottweiler], who chases them across several [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lawn lawns] before all of the food the animals gathered is destroyed. RJ then blames Verne who, while trying to defend himself, makes a comment that hurts the others' feelings. RJ helps Verne reconcile with the others. He also discovers that Gladys has just restocked her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pantry pantry] with a large food supply for an upcoming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Party party] and concocts a plan to get past the exterminator-planted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boobytrap boobytraps] in her yard. Working together under cover of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darkness darkness], the animals get the food. RJ and Verne get into another argument, this time over a can of "Spuddies" [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Potato_chips potato chips], during which Verne (and the others) learn of RJ's true motives. Gladys wakes up, discovers the animals in her house, and calls VermTech. Dwayne arrives and traps the animals except for RJ, who escapes with the food. RJ takes the food to a now-awake Vincent, but when the latter points out RJ's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treachery treachery], the raccoon decides to sacrifice the food to save his friends. This angers Vincent, who chases RJ as he pursues Dwayne's truck. Verne is happy to see RJ again but the others no longer trust him since he [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abandon abandoned] them. They nearly thwart RJ's efforts to help before Verne finally convinces them otherwise. The animals then subdue Dwayne and turn his truck toward [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Over_the_Hedge_(film)# home], but the truck goes out of control and demolishes Gladys' house. The animals hide in the hedge, trapped by Vincent on one side and Dwayne and Gladys on the other. RJ and Verne get an idea to give Hammy the hyperactive [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Squirrel squirrel] his first ever can of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Energy_drink energy drink], which puts him into overdrive. Exceeding the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speed_of_light speed of light], Hammy activates an illegal trap that Dwayne had installed (at Gladys' insistence), capturing Vincent, Dwayne and Gladys. Gladys and Vincent are taken into custody by the police and a wilderness preservation group, respectively, while Dwayne escapes after taking advantage of Gladys' attempt at fighting a police officer and resisting arrest, only to encounter the same Rottweiler that chased RJ and Verne earlier. Back in the forest, Verne tells RJ that if he'd explained what he was trying to do in the first place, the others would have helped because "that's what families do," and welcomes him back to the family. The animals also find that while Hammy was in his caffeine-charged state, he had refilled their food cache with nuts to satisfy them for the year.=